


Rubberbang shit for your needs

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First work - Freeform, I have no idea how tags work, M/M, Please Don’t Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Just some rubberbang smut, Don’t mind me.Written by a close friend.





	Rubberbang shit for your needs

Dan pinned Ross against the wall roughly, the smaller man’s head hitting it quite forcefully. He didn’t care though, he even liked the pain a bit and it made him more aroused overall. Dan had realized what he'd just done and immediately. Snapped snapped out of it, “Ah, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Ross thought this was adorable, how his kind and loving nature was disturbed by a bit of roughness during a rush of passion, “I just got a bit excited, I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Ross stroked Dan's fluffy hair calmly, “Oh Dan, you just can't bring yourself to hurt me even a bit, can you?” he said, tender gleam in his eye. “No, that's the last thing I want…” he responded, placing his hands on Ross's hips. “Dan, it's okay, you can go rough on me, I love it, actually,” he said, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck, pulling him closer. “Okay, I'll try not to be too rough though,” He  finally finished. They pressed their lips together softly, interlocking them, allowing Dan to slip his tongue into Ross’s mouth. They traded saliva as their taste buds danced with each other, Ross giving small moans into the deep embrace. Dan almost shoved his tongue down Ross’s throat, causing Ross to gag slightly. He loosened his grip on Ross’s wrist and snaked his cold, nose w free hand down to caress the younger man's waist, earning a small yelp when the warm and cold collided. He continued until he arrived at the waistband of Ross’s jeans. He pulled at it, and let it snap back against Ross’s soft skin, earning a squeak, which Dan found adorable. Dan bit his lip as he slid his hand into Ross’s jeans and wrapped a gentle fist around his dick and began stroking slowly and sensually, whispering into the shorter man’s ear. The whispers were the kind of things you’d find on an edgy teen’s daddy kink aesthetic Tumblr page, but Ross thought it was cute and decided to join in. He began saying things like, “Punish me, Daddy, I like it,” and “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” Both of which turned up Dan’s dial even more. He bent Ross over the side of the bed, stripping him of his clothes. Dan leaned against him on top, over his back, to his ear once again. “Are you ready, you still wanna go through with it?” He asked softly, consideration in his voice. “Ugh, Daddy, c’mon. Fuck me already! The thought of it is driving me fucking insane, I need to feel you inside of me to be satisfied~” “Ross, needy’s gonna get you nowhere,” Ross’s growls were low, frustrated at his master for denying him longer, although he couldn’t get too impatient, or he wouldn’t get his fill at all. Dan pulled his dick out and gently rubbed it between Ross”s thighs, gaining a little moan. Ross leaned his forearms on the bed and released little whines of restlessness, the anticipation was too much for him. All of this stopped when Dan suddenly inserted into Ross slowly, lovingly, allowing Ross to adjust before he went faster. Ross’s breath became shaky, and he practically choked on his moans. “Oh my god, Daddy, you’re so big! More, please!” Dan sped up his thrusting a bit and met a slow, gentle pace. “Faster, Daddy, really give it to me!” He hesitantly sped up more and more, Ross in turn getting louder. He clenched the bedsheets in his fists and bit his bottom lip, hard enough to break the skin. Dan ran his fingers through Ross’s hair and pulled, lifting his head up a bit, and began biting his neck. “Agh, D-Dan, fUck~ Harder, ngh, please!~” Hearing Ross say his name like that sent him over the edge, and he bit down harder, slamming into Ross repeatedly. Ross was basically screaming with pleasure at this point. “Yes! Yes! YES! Agh my, f-fUCK AHHhhH~ I'M SO CLOSE, AAaHh~” Ross moaned loudly, burying his face in the sheets. “Agh, fuck, I am too,” He responded through closed teeth. They both finished and Ross collapsed onto the bed, sweating, panting and barely able to speak. Dan pulled out of Ross and put his Boxers back on. He lay on the bed, facing away from Ross, exhausted. Ross finally built up the energy to clothe himself and he snuggled up next to Dan, using his hair as a sort of pillow, and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, Dan.” He said with true sincerity in his voice. “Love you too, Ross,”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. Don’t come at me I know it’s terrible. And sorry it’s just a big text box.


End file.
